Decommissioned
by windstorm7
Summary: FNAF IS OWNED BY SCOTT CAWTHON Set in the Fazbear's Fright attraction, get the perspective from the child inhabiting the Freddy suit. Learn about how he was murdered, and what it is like being in an animatronic. Can he and the other children move on, or will they be trapped forever? Rated T for violence, and mild language
1. Imprisoned

I had always been warned about strangers, not to trust them, ever. Especially if they are in a bunny suit asking you to go into the back room. Now here I am, dead. At least I wish I was dead. I am in between, I guess. The thing is, when you are in between, you need to be in something, you need a vessel. The first one told me that, he was helpful. I'm not dead, i'm much worse than dead. I spend my days getting thrashed around by rusty mechanics, having no control of the suit you are in, it's horrible. The first one told me the only way I can get out of this in between state, is to save the others, which basically means we have to kill a man. Every night, we roam the halls looking for him, but we see the wrong man. The problem is when the computer takes over and stuffs him in a suit. Another person, dead, and left in this suit. I always cry when I see the man dead, because he did nothing wrong, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I saw my mom at the front of the building when she heard I was dead, that was the worst part. I want her to come back so I can tell her i'm not dead, but I haven't seen her since. When we are roaming at night, we always walk past the back room, which has since been boarded up - hidden - no one knows it exists except us. Us and the man in the purple suit.


	2. A new prison

"Follow me" he said. He looked like me, but he was different. He was purple, and when he walked he twitched. His voice was dark and sinister, but desperate too. He needed me to help him, but with what? He led my from the show stage to a room I never saw when I was alive. It was way in the back of the building. There was a pile of wood to the side of the entrance. It was all splintered, as if someone has smashed the wood. The purple Freddy walked into the mysterious room, and I heard shuffling from inside. I started walking towards the room, and the Freddy suit that had become my home started beeping. A robotic voice said "Error. Error. Error." and I couldn't move, every mechanic in the suit had locked up. Then I saw him, my killer. He ran to me, and shattered the Freddy suit I had possessed. Suddenly, I was free, I wasn't at the mercy of that suit anymore. Was this it, was I finally going to fully die, and move on, away from this world? No, nothing happened. I was free from the suit, but I wasn't free from this world. I wouldn't leave this world until that man died. That day, I had a new reason for killing this man, not to save the other kids, but to save me.


	3. The blood of a killer

After a few days all 5 of us had been freed. We were ready to confront our killer. We all walked into the back room that had been hidden from our animatronic suits, but was now open to our free spirits. As usual he was there, pacing the room he killed us in. He turned around and saw us, he was terrified. He knew what we were here for. He ran, and we chased him, we wouldn't let him leave.

He took refuge in the same outfit he killed us in. Golden Bonnie. Golden Bonnie was one of the special Spring Suits. It could be an animatronic like Freddy, but you could wind up a set of springs, but if they released while a person was still in the suit, they would be crushed to death. He laughed at us, his tone was full of hate and vengeance. That's when I noticed the water dropping from the ceiling. _DRIP! DROP!_ The faint sound of the water droplets was unknown to the man, still laughing his cruel laugh. I still remember the argument that was happening in the office the day I was murdered.

"The suits aren't safe! Just one drop of water, or cough could release the springs, and kill the person inside, we don't need any more lawsuits!"

"Okay. If you are so concerned about safety you should just make a manual."

"Would you let me use the audio recorder in the maintenance room to record some tapes?"

"Sure. Go make some tapes for the new actors who will wear the Spring Suits."

That was all I heard of the argument. I hoped a water drop would drip into one of the many holes from the withered suit, and kill this man who had done so much evil. After a few more seconds, my wish came true. I heard a loud metallic grinding, and heard our killer start to scream in pain. Blood was seeping from the bottom of the suit, and the mouth hole as well. For a fourteen year old, even as a spirit, it was scarring. Some of the younger spirits were screaming or crying as he collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood. He contorted in inhumanly ways. He stopped screaming, but he wast still twitching, and blood was still seeping from the mouth hole.

One of my biggest fears as a young child was seeing a dead body. I was afraid I would never forget it, and it would haunt me in my nightmares. I was right, I will never forget this horrible mangled mess. I thought it would be a relief when he died, but I still feel bad. Even though he killed me and many others.

So this is it? I guess I am going to move on now. We ended this, the man in the purple suit is dead. I waited to float away to my new life beyond this Earth. Nothing happened. I knew who what know what is going on right now. The first victim, the boy who inhabited the puppet.

The puppet was a child named Vance Lambert, I kind of know him because in elementary school, we did this thing were the 6th graders taught the 2nd graders stuff. Vance was my 2nd grade partner, and he always had trouble with math, but he was a great reader. When we had reading time he would finish the page before I did. When I went to middle school I never heard anything about him again until the murder. We didn't know it was a murder at the time, there was just a missing child segment on the news about him. They didn't know it was murder until they found rotting bodies in some animatronic suits, which is where the man in the purple suit hid us.

Vance's body was never found, which is sad for his family, because they will always have that hope he escaped. Sometimes he tells me about when he goes to watch his family, and he wishes he could talk to them, but he can't.

I know where I can find Vance. He is at Fredbear's Family Diner, which was like the old version of Freddy Fazber's Pizza, but the company changed the name after Vance went missing, and opened at a new location. Since Vance's murder though, Fredbear's has been shut down, but Vance still stays there.

As a spirit, you can travel really fast, so it was easy to get to Fredbear's, or at least what was left of it. The sign out front that said "Fredbear's Family Diner" was missing, and most of the windows were broken. There were weeds filling every crack in the parking lot, and vines covered the building. I floated in, and called for Vance.

"Vance! It's me Thomas!" I shouted. There was no reply. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find Vance. I decided I would wait for him, because he would be back soon. Then I heard a familiar voice, but I wasn't Vance.

"You thought I was that easy to get rid of did you Thomas?" It was the man in the purple suit. He wasn't gone.


	4. Springtrap

I turned around, expecting to see the cold blooded killer alive and well. I didn't expect him to become a spirit as well, but he was. There was a difference between his spirit and ours. He was in a different state of limbo than we were. If we wants to stay in this limbo, he has to stay in a vessel. If he leaves his vessel, he will truly die, which he doesn't want to do if he wants to leave the legacy he dreams of leaving. He plans to become a new murderer. He will murder anyone in his path because he knows as long as his vessel isn't destroyed he can't die. He is even more dangerous than before.

The vessel he chose to inhabit was none other than the one he died in, the Spring Bonnie suit. "You came back as a spirit" I said in disbelief.

"Yes I did!" he said in his evil voice able to send a chill down anyone's spine. "It's kind of funny really. You kill me in this spring trap of a suit, and you think you won. All you really did was make it easier for me to kill people. Who do you think I should kill first? The people who convicted me? The police who were at the restaurant? Oh it doesn't matter, they are all as good as dead!" He started laughing the same laugh he laughed when he died.

He continued "You children are so easy to trick. You just dress up as a character they like, and they will do anything, including following you to their death." That last comment was too much for me. "Shut up!" I shouted at him. I couldn't see his face thought the suit, but I knew he was grinning at my attempt to shut him up. I couldn't let him take any more victims.

"We won't let you do this!" I yelled, but as soon as he appeared, he vanished. I forgot what I came here for until I saw a familiar face. It was Vance. "Vance! He isn't gone! He is a spirit!" I said hurriedly.

"I know" he replied in a defeated tone. "I saw him outside." Even though Vance was eleven now, I still though of him as that little innocent 2nd grader who loved reading. "So why are you here?" asked Vance. I explained how the purple suit man destroyed the animatronics, and how we cornered him into the Spring Bonnie suit, and how it crushed him to death. I spared the gory details, because I don't think anyone wants to know about that. "Well crap" he groaned. "So we have to destroy his vessel, which is the Spring Bonnie suit" I though about how hard that would be. As spirits, we have very limited ability to manipulate the world around us without a vessel.

Me and Vance go back to the main Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location to talk with the other kids. When they heard about the encounter with Purple Man / Spring Bonnie (who we nicknamed Springtrap) they all panicked. Vance and I calmed them down, and told them we had a plan. We were going to lure him to an old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location, where Vance and I will be waiting in two of the old animatronic suits to destroy Springtrap. All we need to do is destroy the Spring Bonnie suit so bad he wouldn't be able to inhabit it anymore. After a long discussion we came to the agreement we would have destroyed it enough when the head and body separate. Luckily, there were plenty of knives in the kitchen for us to do that with. The plan had come together, now it was time to bring it into action.

It was time to put the plan into action. Vance and I were in the animatronics waiting for Charlie (Who had inhabited Bonnie the Bunny) to come with Springtrap. He had inhabited a toy doll that talked when you pulled the string. The goal was that Springtrap would think the voice was a child, and follow it.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, we heard the voice of the doll "Sally likes to play hopscotch!" I readied myself to go to the kitchen and grab the sharpest knife there, but right now I had to stay still so Springtrap wouldn't suspect anything. Then we saw Springtrap bound in and it was time. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a butchering knife to chop the animatronic head off. When I got back to the show stage, I saw Springtrap trying to run away. I tried to catch up with him, but the joints in the suit were too rusty, and I could barely jog. I knew we wouldn't catch up with him, so I did the next best thing and threw the knife. It caught in the fabric of Springtrap's suit, and tore a large hole, but Springtrap grabbed the knife, and threw it straight at me. It hit square in the chest of the Chica animatronic I had inhabited, and I knew we had failed. The problem was that once you inhabit a vessel, you can't leave until you are forced out. I was forced out because the knife in the Chica chest shattered the main motherboard, but Vance and Charlie were still trapped. Vance was back in the puppet suit, and Charlie was still in the doll. "Vance, what do we do?" I begged.

Vance grabbed the knife from the Chica chest, and threw it at the doll, hitting it square in the head. Since it was a large knife, and a small doll, the knife split through the entire head, so Charlie was freed. "Vance, your trapped" I said sadly. "It's okay, i'll just wait to be freed. How long will it really take for us to destroy Springtrap?" he said playfully. I hoped it wouldn't be long.


End file.
